Tomoyo & Touya: The True Story
by Anny
Summary: ***I wrote this for The Odd Couple Contest. I'll do a longer version, with more details someday. Thanx to DarkShin for the idea of the ending. R&R... don't flame please...


**Tomoyo and Touya :_ The True Story_**

****

_Not everybody knows the love story of Tomoyo and Touya. It was kept a secret for years and it's now going to be revealed to you..._

Tomoyo was for the first time going to Sakura's house. She was going to stay over for the night. Sakura was a bit uncomfortable because while she only had a modest home, Tomoyo had a big, rich one with all the extras. "Tomoyo, I want you to know that my hou –" Sakura began, but she was interrupted by Tomoyo when she saw the little yellow house. "Oh wow Sakura! It's so cute! " "You really like it? It's not too small?" Sakura asked, surprised by her friend reaction. "No! Not at all, it's perfect! My house is so big and I sometimes I wish I had a little home like yours!" Sakura was relief. "I'm glad you like it! Let's go inside now!" The girls ran to the door, laughing.

Sakura made visit Tomoyo and was very happy that she liked it. A lot! She was even filming everything as usual… After, they came back to the kitchen to prepare the supper. They were almost done when the front door opened. "I'm home!" a manly voice said. "Is it your father?'' wispered Tomoyo. "No, my father's out of town for the week. It's my brother." Sakura explained. "Touya? I never met him." Tomoyo said. "He seems a bit cold but he's not really like that." continued the green eyed Cardcaptor. Touya entered the kitchen and the time stopped for Tomoyo. She felt her heart skip a beat. She was amazed by the young man in front of her. He was tall and slender. He had black hair like her's. And his eyes…she couldn't stop staring. Sakura wasn't noticing anything.  On his side Touya was shocked by the beauty of the young girl standing next to her sister, but he didn't show it. She looked so mature and calm. "_All the opposite of my sister." _ he thought. Then Sakura turned around and said : "Supper's ready !" She saw her brother and Tomoyo staring at each other. Sakura sweatdropped. "_Is he going to that with all my friends?!"_ she asked herself. "Touya-Tomoyo, Tomoyo-Touya" Sakura presented. Tomoyo and Touya blushed and went to the table. They all ate silently.

Suddenly, Sakura sensed a Clow Card. She excused herself, telling to the the other two that she had forgotten an important homework at school. She asked Tomoyo if she wanted to come with her. Tomoyo knew what she meant but refused. Sakura was confused, since it wasn't in Tomoyo's habits to miss one of her capture. She shrugged it off and ran out. Touya asked to the girl in front of him : "Have you ever been in love?"

-I don't know. You?  she answered shyly

-I think I am right now… I don't know, it's weird...   he wispered.

-Maybe I am too. Do you believe in love at first sight ?

-Not really, but I think we have something special here…

-I think so…

They got up and went into the living room. They sat and Touya said: "Tomoyo, how are we going to do this? You are Sakura best friend. Sakura is my sister. I don't know how she's going to react... if we told her" "I think it'll be weird... Well, you know what I mean."  "I do." he simply said. "I really have strong feelings toward you and I think it'll be better if I just go right now so there will be less pain for both of us later."  Tomoyo explained. Touya was surprised by her wise words. "Tomoyo... I don't-" Tomoyo put a finger on his lips. "Shhh. We both love Sakura very deeply and we don't want to make any trouble, don't we?" "You're right. But before you go... please, give me a kiss. I want to remember you forever if I don't see you again." he said with hope. "Okay..." Touya leaned down and was about to press gently his lips with her's when Sakura opened the door and shouted happily: "Back!!!" They sat up straight as if nothing happened. But their hearts were beating fast. Sakura ran into the room and asked Tomoyo to come with her in her room. "I'll be there in a minute." Tomoyo said. Sakura ran upstairs and Tomoyo stood up. "I'm going to stay with her until she falls asleep." Touya said okay and he waited.

At 11 p.m Tomoyo came back into the living room. "I'm going. Tomorrow morning if Sakura ask where I am just tell her that my mother called me on my cell phone to go home, kay?"  she asked. Touya nodded and Tomoyo saw a single tear coming down his rignt cheek to die on his lips. She looked away. She wanted to cry so badly even if she didn't even understood those feelings. He was staring at the wall in front of him, trying to remain calm. It wasn't in his habits to show his emotions. Tomoyo walked to him, she kissed his forehead tenderly, picked up her baggage and walked away. When she had closed the front door, Touya fell on his side and cried silently until he fell asleep when the sun rised.

It's been a year now. No one ever knew what happened the night Tomoyo and Touya met. Not even the innocent Sakura. She was sitting in her room,  she was trying to draw new costumes for Sakura. But each time she saw Sakura or simply think about her, her mind always drifted to Touya. This past year, she happened to see him and over time she learned that she actually loved him. She missed him a lot. Tomoyo heard her maid, Teresa, calling her trought the door. She opened the door and her maid asked her to sit down, she had news for her. "Bad or good news?" Tomoyo asked, worried. " I'm afraid they are bad news, very bad news.." said Teresa. She didn't know how to say it. "What is it?" the violet eyes girl asked again.  Teresa explained as quickly as she could: "Mistress, your friends, Sakura Kinomoto and her boyfriend Syaoran were killed... I'm sorry..." Tomoyo was speechless. "Police can't explain how they die. They were found in the park. The boy was wearing a weird costume and he had Sakura in his arms, a sword in his right hand." _"Oh my God. They were killed by a Clow Card...."_ Tomoyo thought. She burst out crying and asked Teresa to leave. Before she leaved, Teresa wispered: "The funerals are Monday, and if you need anything I'm there okay?" Tomoyo nodded. The maid closed the door and sighed. _"Poor, poor Tomoyo, so young and so much pain." _And Teresa walked away.

Monday afternoon, Tomoyo went to funerals of her best friends. She sat silently next to Touya and they held hands the whole ceremony. They would need each other from now on. After the ceremony, Touya brought Tomoyo at his house and they sat in the living room. Tomoyo, turned to face Touya and she simply said: "I love you..." Touya took her in his arms and wispered back: "I love you too..." He kissed her tenderly on the lips. They tasted salty because of all the tears she had cried, himslef had cried a lot. They hugged tighter and began to cry again. The road to heal would be long and rough but at least, they were together.

****

****

**_The End... (?)_**


End file.
